Izanami
is a minor anti-hero character in B: The Beginning. Personality Izanami likes speaking in a dramatic wax poetic way. During battle, Izanami enjoys having fun attacking with a skateboard. Despite Izanami's personality and appearance, Izanami gives off the impression of being the serious type. Appearance Izanami is around 16-17 years old, has light pink hair, and wears clown makeup that resembles Market Maker's logo. Izanami normally wears a black jacket over an top unbuttoned white dress with different colored buttons and black gloves, and also wears non-matching striped socks. History Izanami was a student at the Jaula Blanca Institute along with Koku and Yuna. It seems they were friends with Koku during their time there. When the fire started at the Jaula Blanca Institute they joined up with 'Minatsuki' and stood by while he retrieved Yuna. Afterwards they ran into Mr.Flick in the hall and Izanami stood by while he was stabbed by Minatsuki. Sometime after that they separated from Minatsuki and found Mr.Flick's dying on the stairs and promised him that they will keep him (Koku) safe. We don't see them again until the events at the party in episode 2 where they attend the party disguised as an Oiran to confront Koku. They later meet on the roof of the building and Izanami tells him they will take him dead or alive.(referring to Market Maker) The two fight and they escape on a skateboard while being pursued by Koku. During the chase they receive a phone call and say "I will have my audience with the king at the grave of his father". This is referring to the abandoned Jaula Blanca Institute and Mr.Flick. They lead Koku into the mountains along Route 8. They later arrive at Lake Lenan with the institute in the background. Izanami tells Koku that they saw his messages and goes on to say "out of all of us I'm the one who spent time with you, however briefly. There was even a time I lived only for you." They tell Koku that his memories have been altered and locked away and the person responsible for this is Koku himself. They attack him again and tell him they'll never forgive him for not choosing them. Izanami is cut multiple times during their fight before being fatally stabbed. Before they die they tell Koku to take their leg, as it may be useful to him someday and that if he wants to find Yuna he must touch 'Canopus.' Relationships Koku Izanami was one of Koku's friends in the past. They were devoted to serving Koku and were apparently the one who knew the most about Koku, prior to Koku's self-memory wipe. In their childhood, Izanami and Koku used to attend the same school together at the Jaula Blanca Royal Scientific Research Institute. They were briefly friends for a short while before Koku started spending more time with Yuna. After the research institute was attacked, Izanami decided that they had to protect Koku and so joined Market Maker as a result. Years later, Izanami reappears before Koku as an enemy and attacks him, partly out of jealousy because of his relationship with Yuna and partly because they wanted him to regain his memories and offer him their power. After Koku kills Izanami, Izanami tells Koku to take their left leg saying that it will be of use to him one day and instructs him to "Touch Canopus." Izanami's words then become a guiding force for Koku on his journey to reclaim Yuna. Laica/Minatsuki In their childhood, Izanami and Laica used to attend the same school at the Jaula Blanca Royal Scientific Research Institute. Prior to this, Laica (who was originally known as Minatsuki) was mostly kept segregated from the other kids, before Izanami came and befriended him. During the attack on the research institute, Izanami sided with Minatsuki and helped him kill Professor Heath Kazama Flick or "Canopus" as they called him. After the attack on the research institute, the two left the institute and joined Market Maker together which was then led by Gilbert Ross or "Regulus." 8 years later, Izanami continued working for Market Maker until they were killed. It is unknown how Laica felt at the news, but Laica still considered Izanami to be his friend. Ironically, it is Izanami's blade that puts an end to Laica/Minatsuki's ambitions, meaning that Izanami may have given Koku their leg in order to stop Minatsuki and free him from the curse of the destiny of the Jet Black Epitaph. Quotes "Do yourself a favour and cut off my left leg. It'll be useful to you someday." "Out of all of us I'm the only one who spent time with you however briefly" "I'll never forgive you for not choosing me" Gallery Etymology Izanami is a reference to the Japanese Creator Goddess "Izanami-no-Mikoto." Trivia * Izanami is one of the two shrine-maidens mentioned in one of the legends on the Jet-Black Epitaph. In the story Keith Flick tells Koku, two were maidens assigned to the Black-winged King. After he became king, the two maidens came before him and asked him to decapitate one of them and take their powers. The maiden that the king chose was the sixth one which granted the king greater powers. This reflects the events at Lake Leann in episode 2, where right before Izanami tells Koku to take their left leg just before dying, saying that it may someday become useful. * People with ambiguous gender are often referred to as they/them which is why we are referring to Izanami as such because there is still no confirmation about their preferred gender. * Izanami's gender was never confirmed in the anime. However, there are certain instances which gives the audience a hint that Izanami is therefore female such as when they are wearing the same clothes as Yuna during their time in Jaula Blanca and Izanami being one of the two shrine-maidens which of course, should be a female. In contrary, Izanami refers to themselves as a boy by using the pronoun "boku" and was also referred to by Heath Kazama Flick as a boy along with Minatsuki. This creates a widespread confusion among the audience however, there was never a confirmation about their gender which is why it remains ambiguous. Izanami might be biologically a female however, they refuse to refer to themselves as such. Category:Characters Category:Market Maker